The administrative structure of the PPG Program and the responslbllifles and the duties of the Program Director have been ouflined under "Secflon 0. Organization and Administrative Structure of the PPG." Briefly, these include: 1. PPG Director The new Director of this PPG, Paul McCray, will be responsible to the Dean of the Carver College of Medicine, Paul Rothman, for the research acflvlfles and administrative matters of the Center. Dr. McCray is responsible for the scientiflc coordination, the direction of research emphasis and the administration of the PPG. He will be assisted in scientiflc matters by the Associate Director, Mike Welsh. Dr. Welsh is the former Director of this PPG, an his inclusion in the Administraflve Core provides continuity in leadership. The Director will be assisted in flscal and managerial matters by Mrs. Lori Bassler.